


Glee as Folk - The Bowtie Rings

by Enid_Black



Series: Glee As Folk [3]
Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian is a devastating uncle, But his nephew appreciates the help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot on Blaine and Kurt's second anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee as Folk - The Bowtie Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NepturnalHarianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/gifts).



> This is the first fic, strictly in non chronological order, of the series created by the mind of my dear friend NepturnalHarianne called Glee As Folk.
> 
> It's a sort of crossover between the two series, in which Kurt is the son of Elizabeth Hummel, formerly Elizabeth Kinney, twin sister to Brian Kinney. And thus, the series just are overlapped. We studied timelines, and events, and we are still amazed on how they can fit together. 
> 
> This 'verse is our baby and I hope you'll like it too.
> 
> Even if the main idea is by NepturnalHarianne, helping her I started to love the 'verse and she agreed to have my help and let me play with the idea, so this became OUR baby ^^. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll leave you to this first one shot, and I hope you'll like it!!
> 
> Just a note: take a look the dates indicated at the beginning of each part so you can know when it happens ^^.

March 2013

The Jewellery designer his uncle had directed him to had done a perfect job. The rings were wide, but not tacky, square shaped, very masculine. The engravings on the inside ("My Missing Puzzle Piece" on one and "You're Perfect to Me" on the other) were neat and in a beautiful font, and the little bowtie on relief on the upper part of the ring was great. Kurt was very happy about Justin's advice and the drop of Brian's name got him a good discount. Not that he used that influence a lot, but for this it was worth it.  
Blaine was in New York for their anniversary. They had had a tough moment back in September and this was Kurt's way to let him know that he was always his.  
Now, he just had to find the perfect moment to give the rings to his beloved.

Brian Kinney had many flaws, but one of these was not being uncaring towards his friends and family. Particularly, the only child of his late twin sister was one of the people he would fiercely help and protect from the start. Justin loved to say that he knew he'd be a perfect father not only from the way he was with Guss, but especially from his relationship with his nephew.  
Thus, a thing that Brian would not allow was for his Kurtsie and his Bowtie-boy to spend their second anniversary in the same house that hosted that stupid girl and his whorish fuck buddy. And if he defined someone as whorish, you can rest assured that _he was right_. That's what led him to make a couple of calls to a hotel-manager owing him a couple of favours, and then to Kurt himself.  
\- Hi Monster. - he said as soon as the call was picked up.  
\- Hi, Uncle Bri. Can you stop calling me Monster? I'm a bit old for that, aren't I? - Brian smiled.  
\- Nope. - he answered, popping the "p" - You'll always be my little monster. - Kurt huffed but it could be detected a definite fondness for his life-long nickname. - So, is everything ok? Did you get them? -  
\- Yes! And they're perfect. Thank you again! -  
\- Well, I'm happy. Better for him to work well for my nephew. Listen, I've called you for another thing. I know that Blaine will arrive around six at the airport: do you need a lift? -  
\- Oh, no, Bri, we'll take a cab, it's easier, don't come all the way. -  
\- I would not, I would send a driver. No, wait, I will send a driver. So you can go and have your nice evening together. Have you planned anything? -  
\- We'll just have a night in. The flight was expensive and I prefer saving up for the next time I'll go to Lima. - Brian huffed - oh, come on uncle, you know I like to handle things on my own. -  
\- Yes, in this you're surely just like your father. - he smiled saying this: Kurt loved to be told he was like his parents, in certain ways, and Burt had been a great father - Right, regarding him, how is he? - the news about the cancer had been a violent shock, but a month later the analysis had showed that the previous ones were a false positive and they all could sigh in relief.  
\- He's good. He's always complaining about the healthy stuff he has to eat, but Carole and Blaine make sure he doesn't stray. -  
\- That boy of yours is a keeper, god knows your father is a tough one. -  
\- He's a big softy and Blaine is on his good side. -  
\- Yeah, yeah, I know. So, it's settled, I'll have the car picking you up at home at 5 so you can be at the airport on time to get your Fanboy. -  
\- You don't have to...-  
\- I know. I want to. - Kurt sighed.  
\- Thanks then, uncle. -  
\- You're welcome. Kurt. I'll call you tomorrow, have plenty of loving, sickeningly sweet and safe sex! -  
\- UNCLE! -  
\- Oh, come on, we both know you can't wait to put your hands on that Cupcake of yours. -  
\- Since when you use Deb's nicknames? -  
\- Since Sunshine, Sugar. Ok, I have to go now, plenty of things to do. Love you, Monster. -  
\- Love you too, Uncle Bri. -

Blaine was jittery. Finally on that plane, with his small trolley (he would stay until Sunday evening), he spent two hours making the countdown to the moment he'd see Kurt. Since Christmas and New Year, they had managed only skype-dates and phone calls and even if they would have to share the apartment with a more-obnoxious-than-ever Rachel and with that Brody boy that he didn't like at all, at least he'd be with his Kurt.  
The plane landed on the clock, and Blaine rushed, having chosen the trolley so he didn't have to go and get the luggage. He exited from the gate and Kurt was there. He waved and the taller boy ran to him, and they hugged in the middle of the airport. The perks of living in New York.  
\- Kurt! I've missed you. - he said, embracing him again, nuzzling with his nose on his boyfriend's neck.  
\- I've missed you too, a lot, Blaine. -he answered, keeping him as near as possible. After few seconds they parted, visibly relieved at each other's presence. - Come on, uncle Bri insisted and sent a car and a driver. -  
\- Did he, now? - Blaine asked.  
\- Yes. And he wouldn't take a no for answer. -  
\- Then make sure to thank him from me too. -  
\- Don't worry, I'll do. - they walked together, linking their hands, as the first time they knew each other, as the first day as boyfriends and ever since. - Here we are! -  
The driver greeted Blaine and got his trolley in the car, while the boys got on the rear seats.  
\- Ok, Frank, we can go, thanks a lot again. -  
\- Not a problem, Kurt, it was a nice change for once. -  
Blaine and Kurt chatted all the way and they didn't pay attention on where the car was going. Kurt didn't notice when Frank took the way on the opposite direction and directed towards the centre of Manhattan. When they stopped in front of nothing less than the Waldorf Astoria Hotel, Kurt took a moment to re-locate himself.  
\- Frank, I'm sorry, why are we here? -  
\- This is your destination. -  
\- We should be at my apartment. -  
\- This is where Mr Kinney told me to bring you two. -  
And then it downed to Kurt that this was all his uncle's making.  
\- Oh. My. Gosh. Uncle Brian is crazy. - Blaine looked at his boyfriend.  
\- Do you mean that he sent us... here? -  
\- I would think so. Kurt, he told me that he had some supplies already sent here for you, nightwear and so on - Kurt shivered at the thought of what other kind of supplies his uncle had provided them. - and that you should just go the reception and ask for Mr Jenkins and tell him that you're there on Mr Kinney's behalf. -  
Kurt sighed. He really would have to have a chat with his uncle. But. He knew that in his apartment the privacy would have been a dream: Rachel had agreed to go out for the evening, but they would eventually come back at night, and the drapes did nothing to conceal the noise (as he very well knew having been forced to buy a family size box of earplugs).  
\- Thanks, Frank. I'll call him to yell at him and thank him too. -  
\- You're welcome. And I'll be getting you to bring you to the airport on Sunday, so don't call a cab, ok? -  
\- You're a life saver. Thanks again. Come on, let's go. - he said looking at his boyfriend with a gleam in the eyes. Blaine answered in kind and they both got inside and checked in. This way, they discovered that they had one of the deluxe rooms and that it had been booked until Sunday. Blaine looked at Kurt:  
\- Three nights here? Ok, pinch me 'cause I'm dreaming. - and he received indeed a pinch from Kurt, that made him yelp, and a kiss-it-better on the pinched point, that made his insides shiver.  
And meanwhile, Kurt's thought ran to the small box in his pocket. This may really be a precious occasion to do this... he had to remember to bake something particularly good for his uncle, later.  
Kurt found his bag on the table and run through it. There was everything necessary (and all his facial creams, thank you very much). He was checking what kind of pyjamas his uncle had sent him - the dark blue silk one, thanks again - when he heard a chocked sound coming from Blaine. He turned around and saw a very red faced and very embarrassed boyfriend looking into one of the drawers.  
\- What's the matter? - he asked, concerned, coming to rest behind him.  
\- I was putting away my phone charger and... I think I found your uncle's... supplies. - Kurt dared peeking inside the drawer and got himself a very interesting shade of red.  
Inside the drawer, besides the customary Holy Bible (and may he be damned if Brian hadn't do it on purpose), there were a vast assortment of items. Exactly, five different types of lube (Normal, cooling with menthol, warming with cinnamon, blackcurrant flavoured and _honeysuckle? What kind of taste is even Honeysuckle is?_ Blaine asked, trying to come to terms with their new supplies.), and five different kind of condoms (Retardant, _Oh please, we're not old!_ , Three different flavours at least he got two that match with the lube, and "invisible" _this might be actually interesting_ , Kurt commented going thought the drawer).  
In the end, they looked at each other and started laughing, like it was the only thing that they could to.  
\- Now... - Kurt started while trying to regain his breath - I understand his wish. - he told Blaine, drying his eyes.  
\- That was? - Blaine asked, fearing a bit that answer.  
\- That we have plenty of loving, sickeningly sweet and safe sex... he surely made sure of it. - Blaine looked at Kurt terrified.  
\- You know, I don't really know if I'll be able to look him in the face again. -  
\- Oh, don't worry, he's the same with everyone above the age of consent... and with us, it's mainly teasing. I'd like to say that we can always appeal to Justin for help, but sometimes he's even worse... We'll have to rely on Deb. -  
\- And she'll call me Cupcake again? -  
\- Oh yeah... Justin is still Sunshine after all these years, I've never stopped being Sugar and thus, you're destined to be Cupcake for the rest of your life. We'll have it engraved on your tombstone too. -  
\- That was morbid. - Blaine answered, still smiling. Kurt looked at him and smiled back, feeling the elation of the laughter ebb away and starting to feel the weight of the package in his pocket again. Blaine discarded his jacket and went to Kurt, helping him out of his coat.  
\- We won't need these for tonight, will we? - he murmured in his ear.  
\- I don't think so... maybe, for dinner? -  
In that moment Kurt's mobile rang. He picked it up, annoyed, ready to shut it off and read the incoming message  
From: Uncle Bri  
"Take advantage of the room service, I heard the cuisine is divine ;). Happy anniversary, Monster and Fanboy. Brian and Justin."  
\- I guess this message answers to my question. - Blaine smiled from his position perched on Kurt's shoulder, reading the text. Kurt grinned.  
\- Let's order in, then, and have our celebratory dinner.  
They took a look to the menu and ordered in a few things, some more posh, some more safe, and a bottle of sparkling cider, just because they didn't need alcohol enjoy each other.  
Kurt put his iPod on the dock provided by the hotel and the room filled with his romantic playlist, Blaine went to him and started dancing and singing with him softly. Kurt's arms around Blaine shoulders, Blaine's hand on his waist: the world ended there, in that room, and it was so nice, for a moment the countertenor forgot about the rings.  
The room service knocked and they disentangled. Blaine opened the door and accepted the food, tipping the waiter, who wished them good evening. When he turn around, Kurt was looking at him in a strange way.  
\- Hey, what's up? - he asked. Kurt bit is lower lip and took Blaine's hands, guiding him to the edge of the bed. They both sat down and the smaller boy looked at his boyfriend with questioning eyes - Are you ok? - Kurt nodded, even if his eyes started glistening, not really on the verge of crying, just... shimmering.- You know you're scaring me now, don't you? - he added.  
Kurt leant in and kissed him softly  
\- No need to worry or freak out, ok? I just need to speak to you. And don't worry, everything's ok, we're fine. - Blaine whimpered anyway when Kurt left his lips. - You are the most important person in my life, Blaine. You're my first thought in the morning and my last at night. And sometimes, more often than not, you are in my nights, in my dreams. I know sometimes I can be self absorbed and selfish but, please, you must always remember that I utterly, inevitably, endlessly love you. - Blaine couldn't help himself and pressed his mouth to Kurt, cutting him off for a second.  
\- Sorry, sorry it's just... I love you so much, Kurt. I really do. -  
\- And I, you. I've thought a lot about this. And, really, you have already done the first step, so I thought I could make it more tangible to others. - Kurt left one of Blaine's hands and took the box from the pocket, opening it one handed and showing its content to Blaine. - That's why I had these made. Promise rings, for both of us. So that you can remember that I am yours just as much as you are mine. -  
Blaine looked at the rings in the boxes and took one off. The phrase "My Missing Puzzle Piece" rested neatly on the inside, and a playful and delicate bow tie was engraved on the external part.  
\- The... the bow tie... -  
\- Like the promise ring you made me for our first Christmas as boyfriends. Like the ring I keep in my bedside drawer and that I take out to look at every night. - Kurt took the other ring and put the box aside.  
\- What does the other say? -Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.  
\- The one I thought for you says "You're perfect to me". Because you are. You are perfect anyway and you are that for me. You should never forget that. I want you to look at the ring and think that you are the most amazing person I could ever want and no one will ever take your place. The other says "My missing puzzle piece". Like the song you sang to me the first day we met, like the song that you sang to me when you came here in September. I felt like a single puzzle piece when I was without you, and now I found my place. -  
Blaine looked at Kurt with watery but smiling eyes, beaming. He looked at his ring and saw that he had the right one. So he took Kurt's left hand and slide it in its place. Kurt lost a tear, smiling himself, and did the same for Blaine. Then, both leaned in, the dinner sat forgotten for some more minutes, while the two boys exchanged love words and vows and kisses and caresses and both knew that they would weather any difficulty as long as they loved each other.


End file.
